pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Azlant
Azlant (pronounced AZZ-lant) is a lost island continent in the Arcadian Ocean. It was the first center of human culture, brought together by the alien intelligence of the aboleth. Azlanti society and culture grew by leaps and bounds until their arrogant leaders began to think of themselves as superior to their aboleth masters. In retribution, the aquatic creatures called down the Starstone in -5293 AR , sinking the entire continent and condemning Golarion to the Age of Darkness. History Little is known of the history of the first human civilization, other than the sad story of its destruction. Myths tell of an ancient war between the Azlanti and a race known as the serpentfolk. The Azlanti are said to have driven their enemies off the face of Golarion and into the Darklands. In the war's final battle, Savith, an Azlanti hero beheaded the serpent god Ydersius in the Darklands realm of Sekamina. It is also rumored that exiles of Azlant founded the empire of Thassilon. Some legends state that the demon lord Zura was once a queen of Azlant who lusted after eternal life. In these tales, Zura's depraved acts led to Azlant falling into decadence and was one of the catalysts for the Age of Darkness. Sun Temple Colony Culture Ancient Azlanti culture was said to have been highly sophisticated, and the few artifacts which surface in the markets around the Inner Sea from time to time still draw great wonder and praise. Azlanti architectural styles or symbols have been copied from ruins and have inspired countless cultures throughout the centuries Geography The island of Mordant Spire, on the far western edge of Varisia, remains one of the few remnants of this once great continent. The elves who live there guard its secrets fiercely, for fear that trespassers would bring a second doom upon the world. Numerous ruins of Azlanti colonies are known to exist along the Inner Sea and further inland, although most remain hidden or unexplored. People & Descendants No known pure-blooded Azlanti survive to the present, although their genetic influences are noticeable in today's Taldans and Chelaxians. The Azlanti were a proud race with skin tones ranging from olive to pale white, and predominantly dark hair. High brows and receding hairlines, in addition to eyes of a deep purple colour, are still seen as Azlanti characteristics, and held in high regard in these countries. Taldans, especially, claim that their empire was founded by descendants of Azlant, who displaced the local humans. The god Aroden is said to have been the last full-blooded Azlanti, and with his apparent death that bloodline seems to have come to a close. Several other species are said to be descended from the Azlanti, although this connection cannot be known for sure. *Gillmen : Also known as the Low Azlanti, these amphibious creatures long ago took to living below the sea. They maintain a connection to the surface world through their presence on the Isle of Kortos, especially in Escadar and the neighbourhood of Gilltown in Absalom. They are said to have the best claim for being the true sons and daughters of Old Azlant. *Dark folk : Descendants of Azlanti who fled the destruction of Earthfall and descended into the Darklands, they can be divided into two related species, the dark stalkers and the dark creepers. *Mongrelman : These degenerate descendants live in the Darklands realm of Nar-Voth. *Morlock : In an insane drive to maintain racial purity, these Azlanti descendants eventually devolved into the bestial morlocks. They now dwell primarily in the Darklands realm of Sekamina. References Category:Historical nations Category:Human/Nations